


If You Seek Amy

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the anon that wanted Omega!Tom getting wrecked.<br/>Tom is drunk, gets in a fight with Tord that ends with rough sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Seek Amy

Tom drowned his sorrows with his only friend, Vodka. He somehow stumbled into the living room where Tord was watching Tv. “I fucking-hic-hate you.” Tom drunkenly mumbled, moving himself closer to the Norwegian. Tord scoffed, he really didn’t want to deal with a drunken Tom, again. “Hey! I’m talking to you, damn it, pay attention to me.” The drunken man yelled, poking Tord in the face with his finger. 

“Touch me again and I’ll kick the shit out of you.” Tord said through gritted teeth, his nails clawing at the couch. Tom stopped but poked his face again with a smug smile. The Norwegian stood up, pouncing on Tom, knocking them both to the ground. Tom was face down on the floor, struggling to get up and fight Tord. But the other man held him down, grabbing his arms and bringing them behind his back. 

“Tord! Damn it, get off me!” Tom screamed angrily. 

“Not until you’ve learned not to fuck with me!” The Norwegian yelled back, pinning the drunken man’s arms further behind his back, making him hiss in pain. Tom pushed himself back as hard as he could causing Tord to be knocked on his back. The drunk man stood up, kicking Tord on his ribs repeatedly. Tord groaned in pain, growling, he grabbed Tom’s leg, knocking him back down to the ground. He straddled Tom down, bringing his two hands to wrap around Tom’s neck, putting enough pressure to cut his air flow, but not enough to kill him. Tom panicked, his hands clawing at Tord’s hands to let him go. He bucked his hips once, accidentally grinding his crotch to Tord’s ass. 

“Ahhh.” Tom let out a moan. Tord stopped choking him as soon as the moan came out of the drunken man’s lips. The Jehovah felt his face heat up in embarrassment, he felt slick leak out of him. The Norwegian looked at Tom, examining his face and looking into his black eyes. He smelled the unmistakable scent of an omega’s arousal. Tord’s eyes widened in shock, his pupils dilating, and his cock twitching with interest in his pants. The alpha half smiled, his sharp canine showing.

“Well, I’ll be damned. I didn’t think you liked me, Tom. Not to mention that you liked being choked.” Tord said in a low voice, experimentally squeezing down on Tom’s throat, making the omega moan and his hips buck. “You masochist Tom, bet if I slapped your face it would turn you on, hmm?” The alpha said, slapping Tom across the face, causing the omega to whimper, more slick oozing out of him. Tord smiled deviously, bringing his hips down to grind on Tom’s cock. He brought the drunken man’s arms up above his head, pinning them to the ground, leaning forward. “Guess that makes me a sadist.” He said as he bit down on the omega’s neck.

“Ahh, fuck!” Tom hissed in pain, his cock painfully hard in his jeans, slick soaking through his boxers. Tord leaned back, grabbing his hoodie’s string and pulling it out of the hood. He flipped Tom over to his stomach, pinning his arms back and tying his hands together. The alpha roughly undressed the omega, his pants and soaked through boxers coming off in one pull. The sweet scent of omega hit the Norwegian’s nose, making him growl and tear his pants and boxers off. Without warning, he shoved his cock inside Tom, earning him a hiss and scream of pleasure from the omega. 

“Like it? Like being ripped apart by my big cock? Hmm? Dirty little whore.” Tord said into Tom’s ears, biting down harder on his neck. “Bet you’d like it if I knotted up, filled you up with my cum.” The alpha roughly fucked him, digging his fingernails into Tom’s ass, smacking it with his other hand. Pulling his cock out and shoving it back inside the omega, slick and precum oozing out of his tight hole. 

“Fuc-” Tom choked out, his prostate was being ruthlessly slammed into by the alpha’s cock. Tom could feel himself getting closer to cumming, his entire body shaking with pleasure. Tord noticed, grinning from ear to ear, leaning closer to Tom.

“I’m gonna cum soon, omega, I don’t know if I should let you cum. You’ve been a bad boy.” The alpha said in a low voice that sent shivers down Tom’s spine. 

“Ah, oh, please! Please, Tord, please, alpha. Ah-please, Daddy?” Tom begged as the alpha kept thrusting into him. Tord snaked a hand around the omega, stroking his cock in time with his thrusts. He bit down harder on the eyeless man’s neck that tiny droplets of blood oozed out.

“Cum for me, omega.” And with that Tom came all over the Norwegian’s hand, his body shaking, his breathing erratic. Tord pulled out of Tom, quickly moving himself to the drunk man’s face, forcing his mouth open with one hand, and stroking his cock with his other hand until he came all over the omega’s open mouth, some getting on his lips. “Fuck.” Tord breathily said as he watched Tom swallow the cum, licking his lips to get all the cum off.


End file.
